The Protein Expression Facility will provide investigators a common source of highly purified proteins and the technical knowledge for use of these proteins to meet the experimental objectives of this Program Project. The Protein Expression Facility will consolidate the efforts of five laboratories into one facility, eliminating unnecessary duplication of technical expertise and decreasing expenses for technical staff, while providing quality control for critical reagents. The Facility will provide functional fragments of TNF receptor and related receptors and their signaling molecules using baculovirus and bacterial expression systems. A formalized procedure for establishing priority reagent requests among the investigators is described. The Facility will be located at UC Riverside.